Suction devices, such as covered yankauer suction devices, for aspirating fluids from the body are well known. Such suction devices typically include an elongated suction tube, which is connectable at one end to a source of suction. The other end typically includes a tip having one or more holes leading to the suction tube to aid in aspiration as the suction device is being used.
One problem associated with prior suction devices is contamination. Suction devices are typically used over a period of time, and once initially used, the device is contaminated. Without protecting the suction device, it can become contaminated by ambient contaminants and transfer those contaminants to the patient during subsequent use of the device. Conversely, whatever microorganisms or viruses the patient hosts can be passed from the suction device to whatever surface the device is laid upon between uses. Accordingly, once the suction device has been used on a sick patient, the suction device has historically been disposed of because contamination can be transferred from the patient to others. Therefore, if the suction device will be used repeatedly on the same patient, it is important that the suction device be protected in some manner, both to protect the patient as well as others.
In the past, suction devices used in surgical settings have been protected from contamination by providing a clean or sterile surface, such as an instrument tray, upon which the suction device can be placed between uses. This method generally eliminates passage of contaminants from the patient. However, as the suction device is open to the ambient surroundings between uses, it is still subject to contamination by the ambient conditions. Additionally, in non-surgical settings, the suction device is frequently placed in an unclean and non-sterile environment between uses, such as a patient's bed, nightstand or a specially designed holder. Accordingly, contamination can be passed back to the patient the next time that the suction device is used.
Some prior art devices combat the above-identified issues by providing a suction device which can be protected from contamination after use. For example, one known device includes an elongated suction tube having a suction tip at one end. A retractable, protective sheath is connected to the tube and extendable over the exposed length of the tube. A closure is secured to one end of the sheath. The closure includes a cap which can be pivoted to a closed position. To avoid contamination, this device provides an automatic closure to pivot the cap to a closed position. However, the closure on this device rarely, if ever, truly closes. Furthermore, the closure includes far too many components and is unnecessarily complex to address the previously-identified contamination issues.
It would, thus, be desirable to have a protected suction device that addresses the above-identified issues.